


What brought it back

by MattieMoose



Series: Oops dropped your heart [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Swaptale - Freeform, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattieMoose/pseuds/MattieMoose
Summary: At first maybe this was a bad idea so far...still a bad idea.But hey, least these bone brothers are gonna make it worth while...at least.. one of them





	1. Chapter 1

You came here to explore, the human curiosity driving you up a steep ass Hill and into the mountain to find a goddamn hole to a new world down below. Not only that but a world where monsters.

 

IF they exist.

Where monsters would surely hate humans, though you weren't going down there. This isn't why you came, you just wanted to see...see a giant hole in the ground or a monster door.

You stopped In your tracks, you didn't really think this through.  
THE planning and trip was thought through but the actual idea of what you're looking for or what you will and will not find didn't settle at first, you were too excited. Now here you are! What's the point in turning back now? Even if you don't find this monsters home at least you got out of the house and did something else this weekend.

Higher and higher you had gone, a large opening coming up not far from the path. Maybe that's it? Or a bear cave but in that case maybe avoid it. However you just stood there staring at it. The worst that could happen is you are a bears next meal. Inhaling slowly you made your way down and off the path towards the opening. The smell of the rain that had passed kept you calm, the puddles and mud you stepped in you paid no mind too.. Whats a little water?  
Well maybe this little water getting into your shoes with the wet grass and leaves is a little much. As you got closer you realized, it was bright in the tunnel but within this tunnel held a large round empty hole, those kids that must've come here and never came back... they must of fell in. Edging closer to the hole you took a peek down, endless, dark and oh boy scary as fuck.

"Wonder what those kids thought before they fell, they must of been so scared" 

Your own whisper echoed quietly around you in the dark.  
Well (Name) you found it! That deep dark abyss you read about, where the monsters deep below with their sharp clacking teeth stayed.. trapped by humanity. You cringed at that, if you found a way in and they did exist they wouldn't be to happy to see you, oh boy that would be for sure. Well, the cat got to curious, didn't get killed but disappointed.  
Never the less it isn't to bad, you found it and possibly the grave of kids and adults who fell... or jumped, murdered and dumped? A shiver ran up your back closing your eyes and sighed softly. Lets not think about it. 

Sitting down in the dryer grass and grabbing your bag.. you just sat there staring down, what if there's nothing? No monsters? Just an endless drop, a fairy tale brought you here and in return you got this...a hole.. leading right into hell. pulling out a box of matches, lighting one you dropped it, the tiny flame simply disappeared the further it got...or the flame blew out from falling. The rain started back up outside the cave, rain belting down and slipping into the cave. Perhaps its time to go, standing slowly to make sure not to slip and fall you turned around, something out side moved around, grunting. picking up the bag and holding a confused look on your features you stepped towards the way out... if something did come to get you it'd be best your body gets found.

"Jeez, whats with these thoughts?" You muttered, stopping in your steps when your heart froze in your chest. "Shit"

The bear before you huffed, shaking its head as it got closer, forcing you to step backwards. This wasn't its den but man that rain was pouring down hard, the thunder echoed all around you and lightening cracked right outside. The bear shrieked in response and boy you thought this was going to be a good trip and man are you bad at making choices bad by yourself. The thunder rolled in louder, not only scaring the shit out of you but the bear that only seek shelter before charging you and forcing you back into the hole, the thunder that ripped down with you and echoed loudly into your ear drums blocked your cries as you fell down.

Curiosity killed the cat

But satisfaction brought it back.


	2. Chapter 2

As you fell into the darkness below no shriek or scream rippped from your throar, much to afraid to even make a sound as the world around you grew darker and darker until you heard a loud before the world around you went completely black.

_"(Name)?" Some oddly familiar voice rang out to you from the black abyss "(name)" it tried again "hello?" It continued to try "it's breakfast time darling..wake up..."_

_"I'm. .I'm not really interested right now" Your voice rang out, answering this faceless person._

_Actually now that you tried to think about it, there was no body any where, not even you just pitch darkness...you tried looking down but even then your feet or body did not appear.. you felt light and good about this place though. Like you wanted to belong here but it wasn't your time just yet._

_"Are you sure?" This sweet voice asked you. "You never say no to pancakes, specially ones with blueberries" they chimed in coaxing you closer._

_"Shit, maybe that does sound good" but when you tried to move forward something kept you back_

_"They'll be ready for you next t-"_

_"Next what? Time? Tome? Timmy ?Temmi?"_

_"Hoi!?" The sweet voice changed drastically._

_"Hoi?" You repeated after it with a more confused question._

  
"Hoi!? Hoi there!" The voice sounded distant but oddly enough not to far away.

But it wasn't the same voice.

Groaning your eyes slowly slipped open, something soft under your hands as you first them into fists, raising one hand and tugging out the petals from the golden flowers

"what on earth?" You mumbled turning your head slowly.

Shit that was a bad idea, the world spun around quickly almost making you nauseas. Closing your eyes tightly you wanted out the spinning, eventually it had stopped. Letting your eyes open once again with this..weird cat. ..dog..person? Wait what the fuck is that? It looked like someone painted a small human face with cat features. ..on a cat with long hair. Oh boy you had to be dead....moving slowly you got your arms tucked under you pushing you up ever so slightly, a pain shoots down your head and into your lower back. Oh nope not dead.  
You just realized what that thud sound was before you passed out.   
It was you slamming into the ground below with a thirty maybe forty pound bag of camping shit right on top of you crushing your very being, it wasn't heavy but boy did that fall do a number on you...  
So no you aren't dead.  
But the bruising and aches you'll feel later will make you wish you were.   
Huffing you bring one leg up, bending it so your knee dug into the flowers, lifting your body up ever so slightly.   
Alright one more time! You waited a full moment before you realized maybe taking off the heavy pack back just might do you some good. ..wait is that creature still there? Yes it is and waiting quietly...it..it looked friendly so maybe it wasn't to bothered by you're desperate attend to stand up.

However something in your chest clenched telling you to be weary of this cat person..thing. forcing the bag off of you it felt like a heavy weight has been lifted off your shoulders.   
Okay now let's give it a shot.   
You kept glancing at it...looking away for short periods of time. Bringing your other leg up you managed to get on your knees and oh so slowly get to your feet. The creature got to its feet excitedly

"That took swo wong!" It commented with a hint of annoyance on its peppy voice.

"I apologize" holding a hand up while the other was resting on your hip.

"hOI! I'm Temmie, Temmie the Tem!" It finally introduced itself though to be honest you might of actually... _dropped in_ , on it's territory. Haha..ah.  
  
"Hello, I'm uh...(name)" Keeping it casual, great not a bad start to all of this, but panic swelled in your chest anyhow. 

"You must be hooman? Did it hurt when you felled down?" It took so much of you not to repeat 'hooman' back to it .. Temmie. Fuck 'felled down' was funny too. Why are you like this? Probably because you felt sick and your head was still spinning.

"I...slipped" That, was partly the truth. "Actually a bear scared me and I fell down here... and slammed my he-head" You didn't even realize the warmth on your forehead that seeped down the side of your skull down to your jaw and down your neck staining your shirt a crimson red. 

"Lotta red" She hummed solemnly, "I bet you hungry?" 

How long have you been out really? How much food had you brought? How much food did you leave at your camp site?  

All of it, you ate the last few snacks you did bring with you on the hike you started away from where you had stayed. So, yes you are rather hungry... how long were you out anyway? Maybe this little monster child had pancakes? Doubted. 

"Yes, actually" Maybe they have like trail mi- what would it eat?  
  


"You can twy some Temmie flakes!" It yipped excitedly sitting it's self down.

"Try some flakes?" They like corn flakes? But they're named after her, it looked excited as you gave a slow nod of your head towards the creature. 

"oh you gonna like em!" She got excited, moving ever so slightly closer she looked dead at your chest, 

It felt someone had reached inside of you, grabbing at something tightly, tugging and pulling desperate to pull out what it held in it's grasp. Eventually what it held succeeded in pulling out, bright flash of blue blinded you for a quick moment before this light slowly turned into a heart, beating proudly. 

You know this was yours.  
What was it?  
It's so beautiful...

And uh, it should be inside of you not floating before your eyes, 

"Thats (names) soul" Temmie spoke up, her voice echoed and your gaze never left your 'soul' . 

Why was it blue? Wouldn't it be bright and white? Or a golden shine? But then again these are just ideas, how people explain or think what a soul would look like. SO...they're blue.   
Your gaze slowly turned to Temmie, who explained that you had control of your soul... how it needed to be replenished, it tried to explain once past the barrier human souls need monster food to survive! Strange corn looking flakes popped up floating around you.   
'Temmie flakes' 

Your soul shook, you felt threatened and didn't want anything to do with these flakes of hers.  
Now that you thought about it, ever since she showed up you had this uneasiness settle deep inside you.  Now that your soul has been revealed, that unsettling feeling only but grew.

"Now, catch all the yummy Temmie flakes!" These flakes came flying and your soul, it moved the fuck out of the way quickly. Her smile became strained "No, no silly! Stay still, catch the Temmie flakes!" 

She tried again but your fear and worry kept your soul out of the mcfucking way. It's strained smile turned into a deep frown and it's one bright eyes darkened. 

"What's going on here?" Wait.. "Do you know something I don't?"  
  


"I just know you aren't...doing me any favours" Run, run run away... thats what your guts said to do. Taking your bag you whipped it with all the strength you could muster in your sore arms, surprisingly you had some good accuracy and fucked right off quickly 

"Gotta blast!" Your voice echoed as you dashed,your blue soul settled back in your being while your muscles screamed at you to slow down, your lungs burned...falling didn't do you any good but you had to go, you had to run.. get away...flee...

Or you'll die here.

As you ran the stone walls and floor tilt side to side like a ship on angry waves, your head still spun and blood continued to dribble down the side of your head, your blood ran cold when her voice echoed down the halls after you-

"IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED" Her angry shriek followed behind you some where, pellets... bullets really shooting past you, digging into the ground and walls and into your left calf, 

"Shit, fuck FUCK shit!" It didn't slow you down, Yeah being killed wasn't in your plans of shit to do today, sure falling wasn't in your to do list either but at least you could avoid getting killed down here.

Turning a corner you slammed into something tall, broad and alive as it stumbled back when the impact while you fell back onto your butt. Eyes shooting up towards what you had run into your blood ran cold...another monster, bigger this time..a giant goat man with a golden beard and large horns his eyes kind as he stared at you, filled with worry. his larged pawed fingers reached down to pick you up, hooking under your arms and slowly lifting you onto your foot.   
  
"Now now, up we go" Even though his voice was deep it held a tender kindness unlike the other  creature. 

"I-I, I don't taste good...trust me I've tried" His booming laugh startled you, his worried gaze melting away to someone who found some joy.

"I am not going to eat you, child!" His laughter died down, looking over your shoulder his joy turned to worry, shifting to an angry glare, glancing over your shoulder you saw Temmie. 

Boy did they scutter away quickly when the room burst with bright flames and died down again once she was gone.. out of sight out of mind as they say.

"Did she hurt you? Are you alright?" He kept his hold on you, hands just tucked into your arm pits. Hissing through his teeth when his eyes settled on the gash on your temple, you poor thing so small...so hurt.

"Besides free falling...I'm good" You chuckled softly, the uneasy feeling that once took hold of you vanished, a better feeling of ease took over.  "Well, my legs not doing good a but hey. . . at least I don't have to _leg_ it anymore" He chuckled, carefully taking you into his arms minding your injuries. 

"Come child, allow me to take care of you until you are better" His deep voice softened, your fears had dashed and your heart rate settled down...

Of course, however you were still weary....the other was kind until your soul had be revealed but, the way he acted, the way he looked was almost fatherly something you lacked in life...

A new feeling washed over you something sad something you knew. 

God you felt so tired.

Even after falling and passing out for maybe hours even though perhaps it could of been minutes..seconds.. never the less you were tired all this excitement finally getting to you.   
It never really came to you that maybe this was a messed up dream, or maybe you had died but the throbbing in your muscles and lower back and how the world spun every so often and the sting in your leg told you other wise.. you were very much alive and very much in pain.   
Being able to relax ever so slightly made the pain worse, did you break anything when you landed? Possibly but you couldn't tell..you ran just fine before having one of those Temmie bullet flakes from hell pierced your calf. Your eyes began to sting, inhaling a slow broken breath. Calm down calm down, you're okay... you're alright. 

It's alright, it's alright....You are safe now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make the chapters longer, I hope this is alright??  
> I probably should of done more butttttt AH WELL.   
> Papa Asgores gonna take good care of you.


	3. familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, it's been a long time it's time to update haha..ahh..

Asgore.

That is his name, the tall gentle goat man that had saved you and brought you into his home promising to take care of you since well.. you'll be here for awhile. He made it clear there wasn't a way out, made it clear that out there... beyond the ruins, the monsters out there were cruel and always wronging humans.   
Of course you had not blamed them for wronging humans that had fallen before you did... look at them a great race that once lived top side and had it all.. the sun the stars and moon, what did the humans do? Start a war for no given reason. Was it fear? No it could not have been, you knew better.. humans were a cruel race, always wanting to be on top- always killing or bringing everything in their path way down.

It made you upset, an annoyance bubbled inside you but...you couldn't understand why.

Anyway, you couldn't blame the monsters to dislike humans, after all they did trap them down here under the mountain you'd of been angry too.   
Maybe they didn't hate the humans but they surely didn't appreciate being stuck down here, neither would you but here you are in new home.   
Strange, this place had a familiarity to it like perhaps you've been here once? Long ago? But it feels different like people are out of place and kind of swapped around and the likes.   
Maybe you had a dream once, being in a place like this. Was Asgore suppose to be else where? While someone like him but smaller stayed here? You felt like you were missing a flower too.

Nah, you just hit your head pretty hard when you came down here so everything's already messed up as it is. Laying back in one of the twin beds you gave the room a glance. It wasn't too big enough to fit two beds one on each side of the room, a dresser placed in the middle with drawings on top and a picture of three monsters and a human who's skin was so pal it looked yellow standing next to them is a yellow monster with no arms. Giving the picture a closer look you also noticed Asgore and what presumes to be his wife? Toriel.

Yeah Tori..

Laying back down you closed your eyes. "That's mom" you muttered.

...  
..  
.

Shooting up right and standing you took the picture into your grasp.   
How'd you know that? Why did it matter? You stood there staring eyes squint.   
The smell of butterscotch pie filled the air around you. Closing your eyes you could almost see it. The touch of cinnamon just noticeable. This had your mouth watering and a new thought came to mind "Snail pie" you sighed softly at the thought. God that sounded amazing right now.  
Mom always made the BEST Snail pie.

This hit to the head is really messing with you right now. Opening your eyes you stared at the goat woman. She held a kind smile her eyes crinkling at the edges. Touching the picture softly with just the brush of your finger tips.   
Finally setting it down you decided maybe some sleep would do you some good.   
Yeah. You'll feel better in the morning and all these weird thoughts will go away.   
They aren't memories they're just weird thoughts that you came up with.   
The goat lady in the picture could be named Undyne or something like that. The smell around you however didn't drift it got stronger actually and a little burnt? Opening the door to your room and stepping out you followed that smell. Sitting on the table rest two cups filled with fresh hot tea and two empty plates beside them each in front of two separate chairs.  
Getting closer to the kitchen Asgore stepped out almost  _ramming_ into you. With a surprised "oh" he held up the pie up high and stopped himself from walking into you just as you stopped.  
"I'm sorry" you stepped back. He chuckled patting your head with a free hand. "It's quite alright, come I made this for the both of us" Leading you back to the table you popped a squat and he cut the pie.  
Besides the ends of the crusts being burnt it didn't look to bad, it smelled amazing.

"Is this Snail pie?" Although the Butterscotch and cinnamon smell that came from the baked good told you other wise.

Asgore raised a thick blond brow at this. "Do humans eat them?" He took a seat a more sorrowful expression to his features but he smiled none the less "no, my wife..however use to make it but she isn't here anymore but please have a slice!"

His eyes lit up when you grabbed a slice for yourself leaving the wife being gone thing left alone.  
You also figured the two kids in the picture no longer exist either. Perhaps they fell ill? The children...at least have.

"Thank you Asgore" taking a bite out of the pie your eyes lit up. Stars in your pupils. It was amazing! Nothing like the Snail pie you've never had in your current life but it's amazing!he laughed at your cheerful expression.   
A big dumb smile eyes big like they just figured out the question to life.

"I'm glad you like it" he mused drinking from his chipped tea cup.

Spending the evening? Day? Night?with Asgore was nice.. the fire crackled on in the fire place snapping every so often.  
As it began to dim so did your need to stay awake. Yawning loudly and standing Asgore took he dishes.

"Goodnight" You went to turn from him flashing him a quick smile as you did.  
"Goodnight my child"

As you went to bed the moment your head hit that pillow you based out.

"I will not allow this to go any longer" your voice echoed in the darkness. "My friends and family wont be slaughtered and unequal anymore! They deserve to live along side you. All they want is to live!" Your cries continued to echo.

A green heart floated before you, deep gnarly spider Web like cracks all through it pulsed with red.   
Is that... "my soul?"   
No  
Yours is blue.

"Revolution!" Those cries bellowed once more!

"They will be safe from you! They will go to school! Have jobs! Be at peace.."

"Revolution"

"We will be peaceful"

"I will not allow harm but!"

"But if I must raise my fist...I will" the voice quieted down a little.

"The blue army"   
"I'm the leader..."

"Revolution!!!!"

"Sans?"  
"Hahaha! Hello Papyrus!"

"I know..ma' I'm trying, but everything around me keeps falling apart"

" ** _R e v o l u t i o n_** "

"Tell me what should I  _do_?"

"I'll protect them, their dreams and their hopes"

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to put into the summery... so. I do hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Sorry it's so short... I'll try and make em longer or try and update more


End file.
